


Agreements

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: The boys have limits on what they can and can't do while on tour.





	1. Chapter 1

All the guys have agreements with their significant others. We all know the limits of our agreements and try to keep each other from crossing those limits. What each of us considers cheating varies widely amongst us. For me and Mac, anything physical is cheating. We each can, however, go out for a drink with someone and have a nice long talk. Sometimes you just want to have a conversation with someone who you haven't been touring with for weeks or months. Sometimes it can be flirty, I’m only human. But it stays at that, just a fun, flirty conversation.  
Jake and his girl agreed to no fucking other people (no penis in a below the waist orifice). But she's fine with him receiving oral sex. Jake's never been one to turn down a blowjob, and as long as he can get someone to suck him off once a week, he's pretty much loyal. He's obviously a big flirt, but I can attest to the fact that he can keep it in his pants.  
Then there's Sam. Sam's views on cheating are if clothes are being worn then it's all fair game. He seems to be unable to go a day without at least a kiss from someone. He craves physical touch more than anyone I've ever met. Sometimes I feel bad for him. But him and his girl are pretty liberal regarding this aspect of his personality. So, Sam kisses and dry humps, to his heart's content, anyone who will let him (and believe me, there's no shortage of volunteers).  
The deal with him is that he's not to insert any of his fingers, his tongue or dick into another person's lower body. He can French whoever but that's the extent of bodily fluid exchange that's permitted. No BJ's for Sammy, either.  
I had to remind Sam of his agreement tonight. He was hanging out quietly and separately from the rest of us at the house we were staying at. It was the house of some producer big shot, honestly, I don't even know his name, but it was a nice house and we each had our own rooms and held the after-show party there because it was spacious and had a pool.  
Anyways, back to Sam. He was on a couch in a darkened corner of the living room and he had been hanging out with our longtime friend Y/N all night long.  
Y/N has been friends with all of us since middle school back home. At first, she was just one of the guys, but then she became like, an actual girl that we each had a crush on at some point. Like, she had a thing with Jake for a couple weeks one summer. And she gave Sam his first for real kiss. She even kissed me once, but that was spin the bottle, but if I'm being honest is was a damn good kiss. She's awesome and fun to hang out with now. However, she does have history with two of the guys so sometimes they get flirty or a little handsy...but it's like no big deal. It's y/n. Maybe from the outside looking in it's weird...but that's just how they are together.  
Okay, back to the party. Y/N had been hanging out with Sam and as the night progressed, they started to get closer to each other and hands began to linger on thighs, hair was being tucked behind ears, legs got draped over the other's lap...this is the usual dance that they tend to do when they're together. Hands got interlaced, they began to whisper into each other's ears and a small peck on the cheek worked its way down to a jaw, down to the neck and eventually they were just devouring each other's lips.  
I wasn't fazed by this as I made the rounds talking to people between beers. The corner the couch was in was well concealed, if you didn't know they were there then you'd miss what was going on. But I knew, and as long as they didn't tip toe away to a room, things would be kept within limits.  
At least that's what I thought.  
Y/n had been straddling Sam's lap for some time while they made out. I could see she was grinding down on him, which was Sam's usual way of getting off.  
(I know it seems like I'm being a total peeping Tom perv right now, but honestly, I was only checking every 15 minutes or so!)  
But suddenly I saw her hands begin to undo his belt. _Oh, no_ , I thought. I had only ever stopped Sam from doing something like this once but it's weird to pull your pant-less friend away from the grips of a girl, yanno?  
"Hey guys, you've been pretty quiet all night." I called out from a good distance away, I didn't want to see...things if it could be helped.  
Y/N snapped her head up from Sam's lips, she had that unmistakable look of someone who was really turned on. And Sam looked even dopier and glassy eyed than usual. He cleared his throat.  
"We've just been...talking, catching up." He assured hoarsely.  
"Sam, I think you've caught up as much as you can for tonight." I firmly said while looking him in the eyes. He bit his bottom lip and nodded in understanding.  
Y/n looked from me to Sam confused. "What?" She asked me.  
"Danny here's just reminding me that I'm about to go past the point of no return." Sam explained.  
Y/n smirked, still straddling his lap, "And that's a bad thing?" She teased and shot me a wink.  
"This has been fun, love, but yeah it would not be good for me. I've gone as far as I'm allowed." Sam lamented.  
"Oh." Y/N looked down almost embarrassed.  
"Danny do you mind?" Sam quirked an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah, um, see ya." I turned on my heel and left them to get decent.  
~  
"Ughhhh!" Y/n grunted as she stormed into Jake's dim room and slammed the door. Jake looked up from the biography he was reading.  
"What's wrong little bird?" He asked as he placed the book on his nightstand. Y/n rummaged through her backpack looking for her oversized night shirt.  
"Fucking Danny. And stupid, fucking Sam." She slipped her dress over her head and angrily pushed her arms and head through her giant t-shirt. Then she unclipped her bra and removed it through one of the arm holes of the shirt.  
Jake gave a quiet chuckle, "Saw you and Sam... spending some quality time. What did he and Danny do?"  
Y/N climbed into the king-sized bed on the opposite side of where Jake laid, and huffed as she tucked herself in. "Apparently, y'all have some little agreements with your girlfriends' about what you can and can't do while on tour."  
"Ahhh, yeah..."  
"Yeah…and he waited until I was...good and ready before telling me he could only go so far. Well, Danny had to remind him... ‘cause Sam was damn ready, too!"  
Jake bit back a laugh, "Sorry your fun got interrupted."  
"Shut up, Jake."  
"Anything I can help with?" He winked.  
"Yeah, actually...turn off the light and shut up!" She turned her back to him.  
Jake put his hands up in defense and reached over to turn off his bedside lamp. "Good night, little bird." He said with a smile in the dark.  
"G'night." Y/n grunted.  
Y/n laid in the darkness unable to sleep from the uncomfortable wetness that had pooled between her legs during her “quality time” with Sam. _Stupid, asshole punk_ , she thought.  
After a few minutes, she thought she could hear Jake's soft snoring. She figured it was safe to rub one out while in bed so she could finally get to sleep.  
She turned onto her back and reached for the hem of her shirt and dragged it up above her belly button. She caressed her stomach with her fingertips treading lightly across her skin and then she gently circled her nipples and pinched them. She bit down on a moan as she teased herself before heading down and getting to work.  
She quietly gasped when she felt how slick she was between her folds. She mentally cursed Sam, she would have stopped things from getting so heated if she had known they couldn't finish what they had started. She pumped one finger into herself but when she pulled it out, the squelching sound made her freeze. In the silent room, the sound seemed amplified. _Shit_ , she thought. She'd have to be stealthier and control her movements.  
She decided to focus on her clit, slowly rubbing two fingers around it. Her walls began to clench and she unconsciously circled her hips against the mattress.   
“Need help?” Jake whispered leaning on to his elbow.  
“Jesus Christ!” Y/N yelled breaking away from the trance she was in, “what the fuck, Jake!”  
“It’s a yes or no question.”  
“Fuck off, what’s your ‘on tour agreement’? You can watch and listen to people get off?” Y/N asked sarcastically. Jake laughed at her irritation and scooted up to her side.  
“Let’s just say, we can lend each other a hand.”  
Y/N snorted, “You’re such an idiot.”  
“You want my help or not, Y/N?” he was being dead serious. Y/N shivered at his tone. She had been let down by one Kiszka, but Jake seemed ready to make up for it. She reached out towards him and took his hand in hers.  
“Let’s do this well.” Y/n led his hand down to where her hands had been before.  
"Oof, did Sam do that? Didn't know he had it in him."  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh sorry, I know you did some of this to yourself, too" He chuckled.  
"Forget it," she slapped his hand away, "I'll go take care of this myself." She was ready to leave the bed when Jake grabbed her arm.  
"No, little bird, I'm sorry! I won't make light of this anymore. Please stay?"   
"You guys are the worst!" She huffed as she laid back down.  
"Let me show you why we're also the best." Jake breathed near her ear and reached his hand back down to her wetness. Y/N quickly figured out why his "guitar fingers" had garnered a following of their very own.  
Jake pressed small kisses to her neck and breathed in the scent of her hair. He could feel her clenching around the two fingers he was working inside of her. He saw her biting her lips trying to repress a moan.   
“No baby, let it out, don't hold back. I wanna hear you. The sounds are my favorite part.”  
She exhaled a deep sigh and Jake used his thumb on her clit in appreciation. Y/N began to pant heavily as her hips bucked up to meet his efforts.  
Jake bit down on a spot at the base of her neck and she moaned loudly for the first time. The wicked grin on Jake's face couldn't have been any bigger.  
"Fu...fuuck. I'm close, please, God, don't stop." Y/N begged breathlessly.  
Jake relished in her pleas. “You feel so good, little bird. I can't wait to taste you when you finish.” He picked up the pace with his hand and Y/N whined in approval.  
Her thighs began to shake and within seconds she came around Jake’s hand, moaning his name. She ran her hands through her hair and tugged at it as Jake helped her ride out the last of the orgasm.   
Y/N fell limp on the mattress, her heartbeat slowing back down to its regular pace, with Jake pressed flush against her. In the dim light passing through the blinds she watched as he raised his hand to his face and licked clean each of his glistening fingers.  
“Mmm, you’ve only gotten tastier.” He whispered. It was then that she finally noticed his hardness pressed against her hip. She reached down and palmed him. He sucked in a harsh breath at her touch.  
“My turn.” She smiled and pushed his chest making him lay on his back. Jake laid down and put his arms up under his head, grinning expectantly.  
Y/N kneeled by his side and gingerly pulled down on the waistband of his boxers revealing his large, throbbing cock. She ran a finger along the underside of his length and he hissed. She bent over, her face inches from the leaking tip and stuck her tongue out to give the head a quick swipe. Then she gave it a small kiss followed by another quick lick and his hips jerked up.  
“Fuck, bird, do I gotta beg?”  
Y/N giggled and took the head into her mouth, sucking gently while Jake groaned. She started to bob her head down and took more of him in each time. Jake sucked in a deep breath and breathed out a moan that made Y/N smile satisfied. A couple minutes later Jake gently tapped the top of her head, alerting her that he was close to coming, so she could remove her mouth.  
But Y/N kept sucking on him determined to have him finish inside her. With a final grunt and jerk of his hips Jake finally came. Y/N released him before swallowing the mouthful of cum that was dripping down her chin.  
“You still got it, little bird.” Jake complimented. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and crawled up to his side where he took her in his arms.   
“We make a good team, Jakey.” She kissed his chest and together they dozed off.


	2. A Shared History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation. Hope you all enjoy it!

I woke up but kept my eyes closed, I could hear distant clattering somewhere in the house. I rubbed my legs against the bed, feeling the softness of the sheets, I felt so cozy and well rested. I slowly opened my eyes; the room was softly lit by the sunlight sifting through the blinds. Jake's back was the first thing I made out as I blinked awake. He snored softly, his soft hair tangled and splayed out on the pillow. What had happened the previous night, wasn’t uncommon for us. We were first and foremost friends, I loved all the Kiszkas and Danny, but Jake and I had a unique bond. I guess that’s what happens when you’re each other’s firsts.   
Jake was my first everything, we spent the summer after we turned 16 in a sweaty, awkward, fumbling process of learning each other. We explored each other attentively and in awe. We discovered what mouths and hands could do when used in the places we hadn't shown anyone else before. Many summer days were spent in his room, my skirt up and panties bunched on the floor while I essentially masturbated using Jake’s hands. His brow furrowed in concentration like when he changed the strings on his guitar. I showed him all the spots to hit to make me cum and then I released him into the unsuspecting hallways of Frankenmuth High. The boy became notorious for pleasing the ladies. Jake didn’t just try to get laid, he genuinely enjoyed making girls cum.  
We tried to be a thing for a few weeks, but we just didn't work right as a couple. We were a match made in heaven, but only physically. We cared deeply for each other, of course, but we were both wild things unwilling to be tamed, he wanted to be free and so did I.   
I slowly sat up in the bed and stretched, then picked up my backpack and made my way to the door that led into the bathroom. I laid out my outfit for the day on one of the many counters that wrapped around the luxurious bathroom. The shower was huge with a sliding glass door and fully stocked with high end products. A hot shower would feel divine because after last night’s activities I had been left sweaty and sticky. I bowed my head into the hot stream of water and let it course down my body for a couple minutes. My muscles had relaxed when I heard a knock at the door.  
“Little bird? You up? Can I pee real quick?”  
Little bird, the nickname Jake gave me the year I discovered Ed Sheeran and his "Plus" album is all I listened to for a month straight. He accused me of having a crush on Ed but I didn’t, I just really dug the music. Despite the teasing, Jake learned to play some of my favorite songs from the album on his guitar and spent three days following me around school, guitar in hand, playing the songs as I went from class to class. It was so embarrassing, and it only stopped when he got called to the principal's office and kindly asked to cease and desist the "bullying". We had quite a laugh at him being labeled a bully, but thankfully it got him to stop. However, he kept singing "my little bird" in a mock British accent at me any time we were alone. And it just stuck. It went from being a tease, to an inside joke, to his name for me. No one else dared call me little bird, because I'd punch them, or Jake would if I asked.  
“Yeah, come on in.” I answered. He kept his eyes averted while he walked over to the toilet to relieve himself, an unnecessary, but appreciated consideration. I noticed he was lingering by the toilet after he was done, so I took a step back and pressed my palm on the glass door of the shower opening it an inch. I resumed my place, if he was waiting for an invitation, that was it. I heard his feet pad towards the shower and the small clink of the glass door shutting behind him.  
“We haven’t done this for a while.” I whispered as he stepped into the stream of the double shower heads. He took the soap from its little perch and lathered it between his hands. Then he stepped behind me and began working his soapy hands across my shoulders. I hummed at his touch. He rubbed his thumbs deep into my shoulder blades, small circles all the way down to my lower back. I relaxed completely into his touch. I had missed our showers; Jake was always so thorough and gentle.  
He grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo lined up under the shower head and poured some into his palm. He worked it between both his hands and then placed his fingertips at the edge of my hair line and worked the substance into my scalp. At this, I involuntarily let out a moan, but Jake already knew I’d do that, he knew my scalp was a sensitive place for me. I heard a low chuckle leave his lips behind me.  
“You take advantage of me.” I accused.  
“I make good use of the knowledge I have.” He countered and bit my earlobe. He stepped forward, closer to me and I felt his erection press against my ass.  
“Wow Jacob, really?”  
“What? Did you think you were the only one enjoying this?” I heard the smile in his voice.  
“I really have missed you, you know?” I reached my arm back and found the hardness that was pressed against me. Jake gasped and pushed himself into my hand. I pumped along his length earning quivering breaths from him as he pressed his forehead onto my shoulder, his hands had stopped massaging my scalp. “How many bathrooms do you think we’ve fooled around in?”  
“Heh, mmm, too many.” He panted.  
“The ones at school, grocery stores, the golf course’s club house.” I listed off as a kept a steady pace around him.  
“Th-the rest a-area on our way t-to see, mmm fuck,” he sucked in a breath, “your grandma.”  
“Please don’t bring her up right now.” I quickened my motions and he grunted into my neck. “We’re just a couple of bathroom desecrating sluts.”  
He bit a spot on my neck, “We’re, ungh, cut from the same cloth.” He started to pant heavier into my neck and after a few more jerks he came warmly all over my hand.  
I stepped back into the water and rinsed off his release and then the rest of my body and hair. I turned to face him as I grabbed my hair and twisted it into a pony tail and brought it over my right shoulder. He scanned his eyes slowly down my body.  
“I meant it, you know, what I said last night. You really do taste so much better than I remember.”  
I blushed, “Stop it!” I turned and shut off the water. When I faced him again, he was smiling that irresistible grin.  
“I mean it. Your taste is all I've been thinking about this morning.”  
“Jake, it's not like you to beat around the bush...you always just say what you want. So, say it.”  
“Damn, I'm trying to seduce you!” he ran a hand through his damp hair.   
“Baby, you know that's not necessary. Are you getting all soft on me Kiszka? Is fame mushing you up?” I teased.  
“Okay then.” he pulled me by the hips and turned me so my back was against the wall. He placed a kiss on my sternum, “Can I”, another kiss between my breasts, then another above my belly button, “please”, he got on his knees and pressed a kiss between my hips, “eat you out?” His breath felt hot against my core, I took in a deep breath and settled both my hands on top of his head and nodded a yes.  
His hands held my hips against the wall as he placed a quick kiss between my thighs. Then he parted my legs and swung my right thigh over his shoulder, he blew cool air into my now exposed center and I shuddered, I saw the smile on his face at my reaction. He placed small little pecks up my thigh and with the last kiss he sucked the spot on my thigh and then gently bit into my flesh. I moaned at the sweet pain, I was eager for him to finally place his mouth on me.  
“Jake…” I whined.  
He looked up at me and bit another little spot on my thigh, “It's not nice to be teased, is it?”  
“Jacob!” I breathed heavily.  
He chuckled before sliding the tip of his tongue along my slit, once, twice. I gasped and tugged at his hair right as his tongue delved deeper into me. I rolled my hips into his face trying to press him further into me. He swirled his tongue around my clit and I moaned looking up to the ceiling. He pumped a finger into me and I shivered, when the second finger entered me, my footing faltered and I slid a few inches down the wall. Jake kept me held up with my thigh still on his shoulder. He knew what I liked better than anyone, he was bringing me closer to the edge faster than anyone. My thighs began to tremble and the muscles of my lower stomach began to contract. I began to pant out of rhythm, I clenched tight around his fingers and he groaned into me and sucked me harder. My toes curled and my hips grinded into his face when I came in his mouth. He kept lapping at my sensitive core as I shook.  
Jake looked up at me, his chest heaving, “So. Fucking. Good.” Then licked me for a few more strokes as I whined.  
~  
Sam and I were finishing up our bagels when Y/N walked into the kitchen. She was smiling and her freshly washed hair was slicked back. The white blouse she wore showed us that she was feeling a little chilly. I quickly averted my eyes, but Sam just stared. I loved my best friend, but sometimes he acted like a total moron.  
“Hey.” She greeted us and went to the fridge for juice. I reached over to Sam’s chin and motioned for him to close his mouth, he swatted my hand away, annoyed.  
Jake arrived a moment later, looking freshly washed himself, and went straight for the bag of bagels and pulled out two. “Cinnamon raisin bagel, but I don’t think there’s any peanut butter, little bird.” He handed the bagel to Y/N.  
“You remembered!”  
“You ate the same thing for breakfast all of senior year, it stuck.” He slid the cream cheese over to her.  
“Bagels every day, no wonder my thighs were so thick.”  
“I liked you thick.” He winked.  
“I know.” She winked back and took her first bite.  
I raised my eyebrows at their flirting while Sam pressed his finger into the crumbs on his plate. “You guys are gross, stop.” Sam muttered. Jake smiled and put the bagel between his teeth while he scrolled his phone, walking to the living room. Y/N took the stool next to Sam, “Are you still upset with me?” Sam put on those stupid puppy eyes and his lips pouted, he was getting too old for that game.  
“No, hun, we’re good.” Y/N assured, wiping some cream cheese off from the corner of her mouth.  
“I take it my brother quelled your anger?” he was being sassy now, still childish of him, but the question was now imprudent. I stood up quickly to put my dishes in the sink, trying to add some distance between myself and their conversation.  
“Samuel,” Y/N spoke slowly, “the only things we need to discuss are the ones that happen between us, okay? You get what I’m saying?” her voice was that of a chastising mother, Sam definitely could do with more discipline in his life.  
“Yeah, it’s not my business.” he was pouty, again. Y/N was the only girl he ever acted this way around, with other chicks he was funny, laid back but confident. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was a few years older, whatever the reason he probably thought it made him seem cute. I think it makes him seem stupid.  
“Exactly! Now, when do we take off?”  
“In about an hour, me and Danny are gonna load our stuff onto the bus.” Sam looked over to me and I nodded. “So, are you gonna be Jake’s bunkmate for the next couple weeks?” Sam was treading the line again.  
Y/N looked up, a smirk appearing on her face, “Not necessarily.” She took a bite of her bagel again and before she could lick the cream cheese off her bottom lip, Sam reached over and wiped it off with his thumb.  
“Good.” He answered as he licked his thumb clean.  
I sighed as it dawned on me that I’d have to babysit this horny fool for the next two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series based around the boys' agreements. Let me know if you'd like to read more like this.


End file.
